


圣诞夜袭

by SerendipPrince



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipPrince/pseuds/SerendipPrince
Kudos: 5





	圣诞夜袭

也是官方账号发布了之后李东赫才第一次看见那个视频，和所有其他人一样。

其实是距离圣诞节还有蛮久的时候就早早录好了，所以那时进入的也只是一个虚假的节日氛围。眼下又不一样了，跨过日界线如期而至的25日，还有李马克，都是真的。

李东赫的本意只是monitor一下自己的发挥，嗯嗯，嗓音一如既往地在线，这里有一点点走音……闭着眼唱就很投入的样子嘛……然后他看到了真的李马克，只有当李东赫看不到的时候才将爱意全部满溢出来的李马克。

如果李东赫从前还一直没懂李马克在人前那样刻意避嫌的原因，那么今夜视频里李马克的那个笑容也算代替主为他显了灵了。这么不会说谎的加拿大模范生，就干脆把需要说谎的状况全部扼杀在摇篮里吗。聪明，但又好笨。李东赫后悔没教李马克一句成语：过犹不及。虽然也不清楚具体的意思，但是感觉这个哥该被教训一下才是了呢。

喜欢的心情像水，李东赫滴水石穿似的每天一点一点地去润李马克，而对方轻易地在自己一个合眼的刹那就冲毁了一座堤坝。

李马克的房门虚掩着，灯已经熄了。李东赫机敏地观察了几秒，确定浴室里哗啦的水声和其中一张床上的隐约亮光分属于经纪人和傻哥哥后，蹑手蹑脚地扑上了李马克的床。

“！！”李马克把一声惊呼硬生生憋进喉头。弟弟找哥哥呢，本来是就算给经纪人听到也无所谓的事，但是那样就又要麻烦李马克撒谎了，哥哥不是做不来嘛。李东赫恨铁不成钢地想，手脚借由此开始过分地缠紧李马克的。

“东赫，干嘛，干嘛，来干嘛？”李马克用气声问，很紧张的样子。

李东赫不答，用嘴巴在他脖子周围轻啄，力道暧昧地介于亲吻和搔痒之间。

李马克又痒又有点被撩拨到的意思，笑也不敢笑，低声求饶着：“呀呀，别再弄了……哈哈，饶了我，我错了……”

“哥错在哪里？”李东赫索性把下巴嵌进他的肩窝对着一个地方集中亲吻，火力密集得发出一连串鱼吐泡泡般的啵啵声。

“总之东赫不开心了嘛。是我造成的的话，是我的错，不是的话，也是我的错。”

“为什么？为什么？什么道理啊真是，哥怎么不讲道理？”李东赫闷闷地说，听上去比李马克还委屈。

“拜托，你哪次闹脾气不是这个道理？”李马克轻轻玩着他后脑的黑发，小小圆圆的一颗头，仿佛趴在肩头的是个小孩，或者幼熊。

“都是哥造成的。都怪马克哥。”李东赫也摸他新染的绿头发，和视频里不一样的，是真实的且可及的李马克。“但不是不开心，是太开心了，开心到很难过。你知道吗，就是开心得都快吐了、大概那种感觉。”

“哦？”李马克不知道，世界上会有任何人知道吗？实际上他根本无法想象开心和呕吐在任何一种情境下能一起发生，“或许是血压升太高了头痛？来，我帮你抓住后颈，虽然我一直不明白抓那里和高血压有什么关系——”

“现在是说那个的时候吗！”李东赫手上掐了他一把，突然两手按在李马克肩上坐直上身，“李马克，你喜欢我吗？”

“这、这么突然？……”李马克想抬起手摸摸鼻子，可居然被李东赫制住了，或许是被力气，或许是被眼神，“不要问理所当然的事啊。”

“嗯，是喜欢的吧，就姑且当做是喜欢的吧、有一点点的那种，只有一点点，”李东赫故意这样刺他，也不知道刺到的到底是谁。接着他又泄了气似的，“那么可以不要再因为我小心翼翼下去了吗？”

他不敢太真挚地说，只是半抱怨半撒娇地，“一想到哥哥为了我别扭地隐藏自己、自己跟自己在内心打架，我就既喜欢又讨厌、既高兴又难受……我也在和自己打架了……马克哥想爱就爱不行吗，我不会因此受伤的。怎么会因为李马克的爱而受伤呢？那么珍贵的东西、爱惜还来不及……”

李东赫清楚他的要求是很任性的。的确，他不会受伤，但是有许多别人会的，甚至是亲近的人。如果这样的话，他到底还是会受伤的。但他今晚不想去想，是圣诞节啊，是李马克的神的生日，那么也被他擅自划为属于他们的节日。今晚他只想想李马克、李东赫还有李马克和李东赫。

李马克沉默了有一个世纪那么久，久到浴室里的水声停过又响起来，久到窗外某处正单曲循环着的MerryChristmas已经播放到了准确地大概第十三遍，久到怕是上帝也想为这对伤心的小恋人降一场安慰的大雪。他突然噗呲一声笑了：“‘别扭地隐藏自己’？真是，东赫把我想成什么圣人了？我，那个，也是人，是人呢、就会自私的啊，所以我也很自私……”

“爱是给东赫的，也只想给你、不想给别人，有点、很自私的。所以就连楷灿也不想给的这种感觉、被别人看去了也像是我的心意被分掉了、稀释了的这种感觉，你知道吗？”

这次轮到李东赫不知道了，他不知道该作为东赫嘲笑楷灿还是该作为楷灿嫉妒东赫，他甚至不知道自己为什么要这样认真地思考这个不像话的问题——这构成问题吗？

李东赫觉得自己血压又上来了，他头昏脑涨的，只能知道眼下的三件最重要的破事：第一，浴室里的水声已经进行到了漱口也就是尾声了；第二，李马克给他的爱不想叫人分去、那么李东赫给他的也不行；第三，可他现在还是想吻李马克还在愚蠢而动人地告白着的嘴巴，虽然不至于呕吐，但也好想好想了。

经纪人推门而出，看到的正是这样一个场景：“马克啊，地暖不够热吗？被子未免盖得太严了，不憋吗？……睡着了？”


End file.
